


A Promise Kept

by icegirl99



Series: You Love Him [5]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia joins Papa for dinner and wine.





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> A little short but more to come.

True to his word, Copia showed up at Papa's door half an hour after Papa had left the Cardinal's quarters. 

Tonight he wouldn't let his nerves get the best of him. Or at least that's what he told himself. Still, Copia found his heart racing as he raised his hand to knock on Papa's door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly. 

A few seconds passed and Papa opened the door for him. "Good evening, Cardinal," Papa greeted him with a charming smile. "Nice to see you again." Papa stood aside. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll get the wine." Copia nodded and let himself into the room. Papa closed to the door behind him. "I have the kitchen preparing some dinner," Papa said conversationally as he moved past Copia and over to his liquor cabinet. "I hope you don't mind breakfast for dinner. It was the fastest meal the cooks could prepare with such short notice." 

"I don't mind," Copia replied as he took a seat on one of Papa's couches. 

"Good," Papa replied. 

The Cardinal had never been inside Papa's living quarters before. The main sitting room was spacious, quite a bit more than his. The walls were painted a deep red with large windows. Black curtains were pulled back and tied back with golden rope. Most of the floor was painted cherry hardwood, except in the dining area where large grey tiles covered the floor. The lighting was modern round built-in ceiling lights that were on dimmer switches. Papa had two black leather couches and a matching chair in the middle of the room, a large purple area rug sat underneath them and a dark brown wooden coffee table between them. In the dining area was a black countertop bar with stainless steel bar stools that were topped with seats as deep a red as the walls. Copia was impressed with how the room was designed but also reminded himself that this was Papa's living room and it screamed the Pope's taste in decor. 

"Comfortable?" Papa asked as he handed Copia a glass of red wine. 

"Yes, Papa," Copia replied as he took a sip of the wine. It tasted sweet. 

"Good." Papa pointed to the spot beside the Cardinal on the couch."Do you mind?"

Copia shook his head. "No," he replied. "This is your couch." 

Papa laughed lightly as he sat himself down next to Copia. "Yes, I suppose it is." He took a drink from his own wine glass before leaning back and crossing his legs. 

Copia took another drink of his wine. Papa was sitting there, looking at him with a small smile on his face. It was like Papa found this amusing. Copia averted his gaze to the floor and found himself blushing slightly. He felt his anxiety coming on. Setting the wine glass down, Copia began to fidget with his hands. He sat there for another few minutes, his heart rate slightly elevated, before deciding to break the silence. "When will the food be ready?" Copia asked quietly, still not looking at Papa. He finished off his wine in a single drink. 

"Soon," Papa replied, leaning forward to put his own wine glass down the table. He watched as the Cardinal took in a deep breath when he got closer to him. Papa grinned and got up to retrieve the wine bottle. "Another?" Papa asked as he refilled his glass. 

"Yes please, Papa," the Cardinal said. Papa poured him another. Perhaps if he drank enough his anxiety would go away. He took another large drink. 

"Pace yourself dear Cardinal," Papa said as he sat back down. "No need to drink the whole bottle now. We have all night." 

"I'm sorry, Papa," Copia said shyly, blushing again. He was starting to feel the warming buzz from the wine. Perhaps it was a bad idea to drink on an empty stomach. He chanced a look at Papa and although Papa was doing nothing to trigger Copia's anxiety, Copia felt his heart flutter and immediately he dropped his gaze. It landed on Papa's thigh and the Cardinal found himself wanting to reach out and touch Papa. 

"No need to apologize," Papa replied, smiling slightly. He could tell Copia was nervous and he thought his Cardinal extremely was cute in this state; eyes wide, face flushed. Papa saw Copia staring at his leg and he let out a small chuckle. "However, if you continue to look at my thigh like that I may have to keep refilling your glass," he laughed and winked playfully. Copia turned red and immediately looked away. 

"Papa please," Copia said quietly. He was almost in full panic mode now, but he was also slightly aroused. "Don't make fun of me." 

There was a sudden knock on the door and Papa immediately got up to answer it.

"Forgive me dear Copia," Papa said moving towards the door. "I do not mock you. I was just trying to help you relax." He opened the door and a Ghoul entered the room with a cart carrying their dinner. 

Copia let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the food. For now, at least, he had something else to focus on. The conflicting emotions he was feeling were starting to overwhelm him. 

Papa thanked the Ghoul and presented Copia with a plate of eggs, bacon, potatoes, and toast. There was also a plate of fruit that Papa set down on the table for them to share. "Thank you, Papa," Copia said as he took another drink of wine. 

"You are most welcome," Papa replied as he sat down with own plate. He grabbed the wine bottle and poured Copia another glass. "I think we will retire from the wine after this, yes? I don't want to send you back to your room too drunk." 

The Cardinal nodded as he nibbled on a piece of toast. Copia felt his heart sink a little at Papa's words. He hadn't really wanted to return to his room tonight. He didn't know why he was feeling that way, he shouldn't have expected anything from Papa. 

They ate and drank in silence for a few more minutes before Papa sighed, muttering something to himself and set down his half-empty plate. "Cardinal, I have asked you here tonight because I wanted to ask you something." Copia swallowed and looked up at him. Heart pounding once again. He gave Papa a slightly confused look. Papa continued, "I'm not the best at keeping faithful relationships, especially when it comes to intimacy, however I believe that I can change for the right person." Papa stopped and regarded his Cardinal for a moment. 

Copia was breathing fast. His brain was racing, trying to figure out if he understood what Papa was saying to him correctly. "Are you asking me-" Copia stopped mid-sentence. He was shaking with nerves. 

"Can I kiss you Cardinal?" Papa said suddenly leaning in close to Copia. "Because I think you would enjoy it just as much as I would." 

Copia took in a sharp breath and his heart skipped a beat. Papa's lips were inches away from his. He swallowed and looked at Papa timidly, but nodded. Papa smiled sweetly and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips lightly against Copia's.


End file.
